I need a title for this
by TerraDaCrazy1
Summary: The story about an american hunter who transfers to hogwarts for her fifth year. Read please ^^ Chaps 1&2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Uh There will be a title soon ^^;;

Disclaimer: I own no HP character, spell, or place so HA! There! I said it! Now you can't sue **sticks out tongue**

AN: well This fic takes place in Harry potter's fifth year, and yea. This was supposed to be Hunters in Hogwarts, but I changed it a lot again ^^; now its mostly in Shirley's POV not counting the first chap. The chaps will be short now unlike how the second attempt to write the fic was. Well please read an review ^^ 

A dark figure stepped out of the shadows from deep within the planet. 

"Lumos" A sweet feminine voice said. Most of the area was now lit. There stood a woman in a white dress. The trim had red orange triangles. The sign of the healer. she pushed a strand of her short strawberry blonde hair back behind her ear so it wasn't in front of her bright blue eyes. 

" Where are they?" she said as she suck her staff in the ground. She conjured up a log, so that way she could sit down until the others she was waiting for came. She sat there for about what seemed an hour waiting patiently. She played a little with her short strands of hair to pass the time.

Then another figure stepped from the shadows. This time a beautiful woman with long Raven black hair stepped out. Her silk robes a dark purple. She looked at The Woman sitting on the log with her violet eyes. She stared at the blonde for a moment before she decided to speak.

" I didn't expect you to be the first one here Helga" She said 

"This is an important matter." Helga said "worse than what happened about 1015 years ago, when we were still alive. Tell me Rowena, you know how I am when we have something important to do?"

Rowena sighed she looked back and then sat down on the log

"true. Whenever something comes up." Rowena said

Just the a puff of smoke appeared. The smoke filled a small part of the area

" well it seems Godric is here" Helga giggled. Godric always made a flashy entrance. Not once did he not appear somewhere without there being some explosion, and or puff of smoke. As the smoke disappeared there stood a man in scarlet and gold armor. He wore his hair plain and messy , as a lot of men did. Now Godric was different than most of them. He didn't rely on magic that much, even though he was one of the most powerful. He fused his magic with physical attacks when fighting. 

"Sorry I'm a bit late" He said. "got carried away with that dragon" 

The two women looked at him. Helga giggled while Rowena. Sighed and shook her head.

" you can't fight anymore" Rowena said.

"oh c'mon, let me have little fun" Godric said in a cheery voice. "I bet I'll be able to fight we all come back to life, and can use magic again to our fullest extent in a few years"

"yea. It'll be nice, but that's not the only reason we're all here you know" A man from the shadows said. His long black hair shimmered in the light of Helga's staff, as he now stepped from the shadows. His black and dark green cloak hid most of his body.

"Salazar, long time no see!" Godric shouted. Salazar walked forward

"no need to shout" He said "we're all dead here. We all can hear you."

"Ah, stiff as always" Godric pouted Salazar always criticized Godric's character. "you still hate us?"

" of course." Salazar spat. "I'm only here so we can prevent the goddess of destruction's return." He said as he conjured up his own chair. He sat down and pulled back his cloak, revealing his dark green, black and gray Armour. He also had his old wand, Which he held In his hand.

"So what's our objective again?" Godric asked. He turned to Helga again

" We're going to give a select child from a wizard family our powers" She said. Rowena then finished off Helga's sentence

" Then we ourselves are-" 

"Yea-yea, I know THAT part" Godric said. "I just forgot the first part" He sat down on the floor " We then reincarnate ourselves to some kids from powerful wizard families"

Salazar then clapped " You finally remembered something"

Godric turned and made a face. "well at least I came here before you"

" So? If I wasn't here, YOU three wouldn't be able to start the ritual."

"well at least I was early"

"and I decided to come" Salazar spat. He didn't like being around the three. Especially Rowena. Since a certain incident happened between them.

"well, at least you all came, and since we cant do the ritual without you," Helga was cut off

" I know. Besides, I want to give the child some of my powers as well. She won't be able to do the task without some of my magic." Salazar said

"true." Godric said

Rowena was worried. She hated Salazar. In fact she didn't think it was a good idea to let him help.

"Do you think this is a such a good idea? I don't think we should trust him anymore, after what he did." Rowena turned to Helga as the blonde gave her a thoughtful look.

" I think we can. Besides. Its been a good thousand years since he left us to go on his own journey for his wrong deeds. I think he's changed." Helga sighed

"well, we'll see" Rowena said and then she settled down again. With the thought that maybe, just maybe, he won't murder anyone again.

"lets begin. First, we need a good family that will train her." Rowena said

" The Silverstones. They'd be perfect." Godric said. " they can train her in the ways of the hunter. I've been watching them for some time now. Very talented couple." 

" Yes, they'd be perfect. The child shall be theirs." Helga said

Everyone got up from their seats as everything disappeared.

" now, she has to have some intellect. A good amount of my knowledge should be good" Rowena said as she created a small light in her hand. It floated towards the center of the dark area and turned itself into a small globe. She then shot a blue light at the now soccer ball size globe. She stepped away and Godric was now standing where Rowena was.

" She needs skill with weapons, lets see, a lance should be good, oh and yes, some high level magics like Metora, an Ultamis, and doomsday when her powers are awakened." He said as he shot a bit of his powers at the globe. He then stepped away as it was Helga's turn. She elegantly walked to the same spot

" She needs loads of healing powers, elegance, grace, a knack for knowing what's right and beauty" Helga said. She then like the others made a small yellow globe and shot it towards the globe. Last was Salazar. He stepped up and without saying anything he shot his power into the child

"what powers do you think he gave her?" Helga whispered to Godric and Rowena. Rowena

Sighed and gave her a 'I told you so' look

"Lets just hope it wasn't anything bad" Godric said. 

"Now, that that's out of the way, we find our own hosts, for our new lives" Helga said. " Since they have to be hunters for our plan to work, I'll take the child of the Crests,"

"I'll take the Slamberts" Godric said quickly

" Maxwells" Rowena said right after

" well then, I get the Kamptons then" He gave a smirk which made the others worry. The Kamptons weren't the best. The were good as hunters, but their personalities were horrid. 

"well, lets go then. Everyone nodded in agreement and they all left, except for Salazar. Who stayed behind

" You need more power" He said as he looked at the globe. "I'll give you more of my powers." He said. He smirked as he thought of all the extra essences of his power he'd give her. She'd be more like him. And also she'd help him in his tasks once he came back to life.

"When the time comes, you'll be able to speak parsletounge, create my secret potions, creating your own powerful spells, Curses, and The sacred arts, the spells that only I know…I'll teach you them myself" he said as he shot a large piece of his own power at the globe

"Lets just hope you'll hate muggles as much as I do" he mumbled as he too walked away.

AN: well I didn't modify this chap that much, but what the hell. And if anyone can come up with a title I'll put ya in this here ficcy ^^ More tomorrow so check back soon JA NE! ^_^

~The Insane one a.k.a. Terra


	2. the past

Chap2

AN: @_@ well here's chap 2 and uh yea. NOW is where its written mostly in Shirley's POV.

Years passed and finally the four founders were born as the people they chose. Salazar was first. When he would go back to Hogwarts, he would be about seventeen. Rowena would be sixteen, Godric, like Salazar would be seventeen, and Helga would be fifteen.

Around the same time as Helga, Shirley was born. She always was with her sister Rachel when not with her parents. As she got older the Vampire infestation In not just new York, where she lived, the most of the united stares as well. When The Vampire infestation in America was at its worst. Many hunters and other purebloods in the states, and especially New York, were dieing. 

It all started that one day. I was only four years old at the time. Me and my older sister Rachel were on our way home from our walk in central park. It was just about sunset at the time, so we were in a hurry. All the Vamps came out soon, but it wasn't like we were unprotected. My sister as the rest of my family, were magic users. All witches and wizards. I came from a long line of pureblooded wizards and witches. All of them slayers. One disgraced our family name a few hundred years ago, marring that stupid muggle Belmont girl Sonia, but that isn't important. We were walking down the park on our way home. I was getting tired so I started complaining to my sister

"Sis, I'm tired. How much longer till we get home?"

"not long shirl. Then you can get some rest" Rachel said with her warm smile. I always admired her. She was so cool. She was a powerful witch, and she owed the sacred hunters stone. She wore it all the time as a necklace. The small crystal jewel. It glowed different colors at times. Red when near a vamp, yellow when near a pureblood, black when near one of those filthy muggles, and yellow when near a muggle born. Now at the time, I didn't know exactly what the function of the stone was. I just thought it was a pretty stone that glowed different colors. Like a mood ring of some sort, since sis always seemed upset when it glowed red.

As we kept walking I looked at sis's stone.. It was glowing dark red. More of a crimson.

"sis….are you mad?" I asked. I assumed she was upset since the stone was red.

"no, why would you think that shirl?" 

I pointed to the stone.

"oh my god…no…not him…he can't be here"

"who?" I asked. She looked upset now. I regretted that I pointed out that the stone was glowing crimson. She wasn't upset until I showed her.

"Alucard" she whispered in fear. Alucard was the worst feared being in America. The most powerful Vampire in the world in our time.

"who that?"

"just go home Shirley…run " She said as she started to run the other way. I tried to follow but before I could she put a spell on me. I don't remember which though. It was some sort of barrier spell which prevented me from following her. I stood there in the spot for a minute before I took my sisters advice. I ran home as fast as my small legs would go. Home wasn't too far away from the park. Luckily I didn't run into any of the muggle bums who roamed the streets at night. Who would of known what would happen to me then. I told my parents what had happened. They ran to the park. And left me home. I waited looking out the window for hours that night. Around eleven o'clock that night, five hours since I arrived home, the came back, clothed tattered, and looked exhausted. They held my sister's stone, and well the were crying. I didn't know why though. But what I did want to know why Rachel wasn't with them. 

"mommy, where-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence. My mother had put her finger on my lip to hush me up.

"Shirley" SH said as she shed a tear. "Rachel isn't coming back"

"Why?"

" She left us. She went to a far off place…"

"why? Why did she leave?"

"We'll tell you once your older sweetie" my mother said as she stood up. Without another word she dropped the stone and ran to her bedroom crying. My father following. I stood alone in the cold large empty room. It was scary. The only noise there was were the house elves scattering about doing chores. Other than that, I was all alone. I picked up my sister's jewel and ran towards my room at the end of the large hall. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yes very short but hey, I'm tired. More tomorrow so yea


End file.
